Vaccine
by Kuda
Summary: Digimon and humans live happily together, as more pour from the TokyoPort, as it's called. But a few souls don't really care about them, and use them for their own gain to create... what? A hellborn creature. Who will win in the end? Good... or evil...?


Haha, this is my first Digi-FanFic! XD Please Read and Review!  
Written whilst listening to Cotton Candy by Bonnie Pink))**  
--**

**VACCINE** –_ and so it begins._

The young man listened to his radio. It was perched on a cafe table, that had closed already. He had parked his car near the little cafe, and wanting peace, had stayed. Smoking a cigarette, he inhaled, and exhaled, blowing perfect smoke rings. He changed the station, bored with the endless Japanese music. That's  
all the station seemed to play.

"This is Arron Damaiichi reporting live from Tokyo!" blared the program.

The man raised an eyebrow, and checked the station. Damn. He'd switched it to the Digi one.

Digimon, Digimon, Digimon. That's all the world was talking about these days. Ever since they had been discovered. Every child (and adult, too) was clamoring for one. One to hug, to play with, to work with.

Palmon helped gardens around the world flourish. Armadillomon helped dig train tunnels and such. Gaomon taught self defense classes. Every Digimon had a purpose. Some were good only as best friends, but that was okay. Who didn't want a Salamon to love?

The man grunted, and threw out the cigarette, just as a women stepped out from the alley. She had long, violet hair and eyes, and glasses perched on her nose. She smiled slyly, "Too many of those are bad for you, you know."

The blond man looked at her. "Tsoguri-san," he muttered, acknowledging her, and said nothing more. The women laughed, and said, leaning against a car, "Oh, so formal, are we? You can call me Yumi, you know." She glanced at the radio on the cafe table. "Digi-Channel?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"...more Digimon are pouring out from the portal, and more are up for adoption. Here's Sara Deline, what have you to say on this?"  
"...well, Arron, I'd say, that by this rate, every child in the world should be happy with their best friends! Grown ups, too! I just can't live without Patamon, you know!" Laughter.

"This has been Arron Damaiichi, reporting from Tokyo! Good night everyone!" Click. _Shffft._

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "More Digimon? Good grief! ...are you even listening, Kyo-san?"

Silence.

"You are the weirdest person I know, Tsubaki Kyo, you know that?"

More silence.

"Whatever. Good night, Kyo-san."

She leaped back into the alley. Kyo sighed. Being around her made him jumpy and silent. He lit another cigarette, stared at it, and extinguished it once more. Getting into his car, he drove away into the night. Digimon were a source of power, he knew. Gather enough of that power, and he could bring his creation to life. Yumi knew his plan, and relished it. She hated Digimon, but hid it  
well.  
"Christ."  
He rubbed his eyes, and drove to the lab. There, his true love awaited him...

"Good morning, Cheri-chan!" crooned a Gomamon as he poked his sleeping  
owner with a claw. "Get up, Cheri-chan!"  
The girl yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Goma-chan." She was in her Gatomon pajamas, and was still very tired. She leaped out of bed, and began to brush her hair into two long pony tails.

Little did she know that right across from her house was the cell of the most powerful creature to walk the earth.

--

"Tsubaki-sama! Doctor!"

"Why don't you just dub me dono and be done with it?"

"But, Doctor!"

"What?!"

"We have successfully captured a Rookie!"

"Well done. What is it?"

"A Patamon! Male, healthy, fractal code pure."

"Very good. So it's a vaccine? Even better."

"Shall I begin the process?"

"Very well..."

PATAMON'S POV--  
They attached a collar around my neck, and I wriggled, trying to get lose.  
"Stop! Stop! Please!" I was crying, and very afraid of these people. Humans were supposed to be kind and gentle, speaking in loud voices only when happy. That's what I had always been told and I had an owner myself. They did not listen!  
They sat me down on a char, but something was wrong. The women spoke to the man. "It's a male. Vaccine. Full drain?" The man replied listlessly, "Full drain."

The collar was attached to the chair, I saw, and the chair-thing had wires that was connected to a computer, I think. I struggled, but the women in the lab coat took no notice. The computer spoke, it seemed.

"...DNA...  
Digimon _bzzt_ Patamon.  
Rookie.  
Male.  
Vaccine.  
Heart rate normal.  
Energy normal.  
Initiate drain sequence?"

This frightened me even more. "Drain sequence?" I mumbled to myself, and stopped struggling. The collar made crackling noises, like electricity was being built up in it. I waited. Maybe these humans were trying to help me. Maybe I was sick or something, and didn't realize. Or maybe this was a dream. How wrong I was.

"Initiate," said the women.

Oh, the pain I felt! It hurt so much! I yelled for help, trying to bite off the collar, but it continued doing... doing what? It felt like the life was being sucked out of me... my energy was going dangerously low... I felt as weak as a baby, weaker. Then, my eyes closed and I felt nothing...

Temu lifted the little cold body. She held it up, and inspected it.  
"It's not deleting itself... or becoming an Egg..." The man, named Yui nodded. "Well, of course not. It takes energy to delete itself, or even become a Tama." "A  
turtle?" "No, a Digitama. You know, Digi-Egg."

"I see. So, what happens to it once all its energy is gone?"  
"Nothing. It's just a shell now, with nothing in it. Cut it open, you'll find nothing inside," replied Yui, checking the computer.  
"ENERGY LEVEL 12 PERCENT."

Yui sighed. This was going to take a while...

**Kuda: **And that's how it starts out. Poor little Patamon. )': Please, rate and review. D D D YOU are what motivates ME!


End file.
